


You say it best (when you say nothing at all)

by immoral_crow



Series: Inception Bingo Fills [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, Inception Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” Arthur says at last when whoever’s on the other end of the line pauses to take a breath. “It’s <i>you</i> who doesn’t understand. This is my private life, dammit. It’s non-negotiable. It does not get talked about in print.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You say it best (when you say nothing at all)

**Author's Note:**

> For the gags prompt on my Bingo card. I think it's safe to say I am using a loose interpretation of the prompts at this point. It's my own fault for deciding the stories needed an arc. I only have myself to blame.

“No.” Arthur is on the phone in the other room, but his voice is carrying from there, annoyed and probably higher pitched than he’s aware of. Eames hides a fond sigh in his mug of tea and sits back to spectate. “No, I don’t give a fuck what you say.”

There’s a moment of silence and then the sharp tap of Arthur’s steps as he stomps into the kitchen, a scowl firmly in place, though he spares the time to nod at Eames when Eames pushes a mug of coffee towards him. 

“No,” he says at last when whoever’s on the other end of the line pauses to take a breath. “It’s _you_ who doesn’t understand. This is my private life, dammit. It’s non-negotiable. It does not get talked about in print.” 

Eames raises an eyebrow. The recent media fascination with dreamshare is a double edged sword. Sure, they have a load of referrals from psychologists, businesses, government agencies… but there’s an obsessive interest in _who_ these people are who can wander through your dreams, stealing your secrets and changing who you are. 

Frankly Eames would have preferred to stay in the shadows, and Arthur – from the look on his face right now – would agree with him. At the moment at least, because Arthur has been nothing if not opportunist in embracing the safety and security that going mainstream has brought. 

At moments like this, however, the man Eames first knew, the man he met when his suit was soaked with blood and his eyes were startlingly white in the bloody mask of his face – _that_ man – is very close to the surface, and Eames, who loves Arthur in all his limitless potential, tries to hide a small, fond smile that Arthur would misinterpret right now. 

“Seriously,” Arthur says, and Eames knows the conversation is nearly at an end now. “You keep my personal life and the people I love out of this article, or my next call is to my attorney to get a gag order, and…” He smiles at Eames, wicked and dangerous. “If that doesn’t work then I will find you and gag you permanently.”

There’s the noise of a hasty journalistic retreat on the other end of the line, and this time Eames doesn’t hide his smile. He stretches, stands up, shrugs off his shirt. 

_See you in the bedroom_ he mouths to Arthur, and saunters off, enjoying the weight of Arthur’s stare the whole way.


End file.
